The present invention relates to a disposable cartridge having bag means therein which contains a plurality of reagents which are to be supplied to an analytical instrument such as an ion selective electrode electrolyte analyzer. These reagents are well-known in the art and are used with the measurement cell of an analyzer to analyze specific ions such as sodium, potassium and chloride of liquids such as serum and blood, for example.
In the prior art, sealed packages have been employed for supplying reagents and reference liquids to analyzers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,116,336 and 4,588,554 disclose such packages. When analyzing serum or blood, it is necessary to provide a number of different reagents as well as a reference solution. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide means for connecting a plurality of packages to the analyzer with minimum effort. This can be done by providing a combination package so that a plurality of packages can be readily connected to an analyzer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,554 discloses a combination package including bar-like connector banks each of which is connected to a number of different individual packages and which is also connected to the analyzer. The problem with such an arrangement is that the packages are not protected from damage or tampering, and furthermore, the overall arrangement is not readily mounted in operative position.
The prior art has also suggested the use of reagent cartridges wherein the reagents are housed within chambers formed in the cartridges, and the cartridges are then operatively connected with an analyzer. Such arrangements are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,195,060, 4,970,053 and 5,031,797. These patents disclose rather complex constructions wherein the cartridges include integral chambers for receiving the reagents. These complex constructions increases the expense of the cartridge and furthermore are excessively bulky. U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,398 discloses a liquid storage and dispensing system for use with various liquids. An inner bladder is disposed within a plastic bag and dispensing ports are connected with the bladder. This assembly is disposed within a cardboard box having a lid which can be opened to remove the liquid container which then can be hung up for use. Alternatively, a plurality of boxes can be stacked on one another. The liquid containers are not protected from damage or tampering, and it is apparent that assembly of a plurality of containers with respect to cooperating apparatus is rather complicated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cartridge having a plurality of bags therein which is relatively cheap to manufacture, and wherein the bags are protected from damage or tampering. Additionally, the cartridge should be capable of being mounted in operative position with a minimum of effort.